The Unusual Saviour
by SciFiGuy-DM
Summary: Daniel is the son of Asclepius, the god of medicine, and the unofficial helper of Olympus. He is a great friend to the hunt and Artemis, and he harbors special feelings for Zoe. When her mistress is captured, he is willing to do anything to save her, despite how much everyone expects him to betray Olympus, because of the wrongs done to his family.


The snow was thick in Maine, and few could see further than a metre in front.

A figure dressed in black clothes quickly climbed up the side of the building, known to the Mortals as Westover Hall, as three half-bloods, children of Zeus, Poseidon and Athena, entered the building. He quickly set up his equipment as he saw the son of Poseidon fleeing a minute later, dragging two children o Hades and being pursued by a Manticore. The two other half bloods and a satyr soon came out and joined in, to little avail. The manticore, calling itself Dr. Thorn, had the daughter of Athena under one arm and a helicopter started emerging from beneath the cliff when suddenly, a volley of arrows emerged from the trees.

Deciding not to wait any longer, two shots were fired from the roof, dissolving the manticore and killing the helicopter pilot, causing it to crash into the side of the cliff, creating an explosion which threw all the demigods into the building and the hunters, all but two, back into the woods.

The figure, a seemingly sixteen year old boy with olive skin, black hair and golden eyes, quickly jumped from the roof, landing gently, before kneeling before one of the hunters, a beautiful red-headed girl, bowing his head and saying in a deep voice "Lady Artemis, I apologise, for once I was not sent by my grandfather, but your uncle, for the half-bloods. If I had known you would be here, I would not have done anything."

The goddess smiled before saying, "Rise Daniel, do not worry, no one was harmed, and I believe that the situation could have ended up much worse."

The teenager quickly rose before engulfing both the goddess and the black haired huntress in a large hug, chuckling and saying in the same booming base voice "It's been too long my lady, and you too Zoe, I've missed you."

The others had gathered round by this point and the daughters of Athena and Zeus were watching Artemis and Zoe hugging a boy with mouths agape. Thalia managed words first and said in a blur of words which lasted about a second "Who are you? How did you kill them? Why are you here? Why are they hugging you?"

Percy was still on the ground after the blast and Daniel touched his head, reviving him. He then turned back to Thalia and said "I am Daniel Mackinnon, son of Asclepius, grandson of Apollo and champion of Hebe. I have a sniper rifle with celestial titanium bullets, and thanks to my grandfather I am good with it. I am here on orders from your uncle Hades, orders to bring his children, Bianca and Nico, to his realm. They are hugging me because they are my best friends."

At this, Annabeth seemed to gain a bit of calm, and turned her attention to Zoe and asked, in an accusatory tone of voice, "How are YOU of all people best friends with a boy?"

Artemis decided to answer this, saying "Every fifty years or so, my _dear_ YOUNGER brother decides that I need some protection, so he sends his grandson along with my hunters, and over the last two thousand years, we have become friends." Seeing Annabeth's face light up with a new question, she headed it off with "He is this old because he is Hebe's champion, not a hunter. And he was able to revive your fried with the large tonsils because his father was the god of medicine."

Percy quickly shut his gaping mouth.

Thalia now looked confused. "Was?"

A dark shadow passed over Daniel's face. "My father started misusing his powers, raising the dead, and so Zeus struck him down and imprisoned him in Tartarus, until one of my siblings or I can manage to save an Olympian from a life threatening situation. It may be the one good thing that can come of the war." He trailed off before directing his attention back to the redhead. "My lady, I understand you may wish to initiate Bianca into the hunters, but Hades asks that you allow him to talk to her before you do."

Artemis turned her head at him, her smile fading slightly, before saying "We should make camp for the night. Zoe, I will ask Apollo to take you all to camp in the morning," at this Zoe growled and Daniel put a comforting arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "Demigods, please all make camp for the night, my brother will take you home in the morning."

She walked away into a large tent which had already been erected by the other hunters as Daniel pulled Zoe away from the group and started asking her about what he had missed from the goings on of the hunt.

The next morning dawned slowly, and not early, unfortunately for Daniel, who had been keeping watch.

* * *

As he first saw the sun over the horizon, he pulled out a grey cufflink from his pocket and threw it into the air. Mid-flight, it turned into a handgun, and he quickly fired one shot in the direction of the sun. The shot soon woke everyone up, allowing them all to be ready in time for Apollo's arrival. None of the hunters wanted to spend any time longer than necessary in his [Apollo's] presence.

As a Maserati drove onto the side of the cliff, a man wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses with the glass missing from one lens got out, looking annoyed.

"Daniel, these were my favorite glasses, and you just wanted to show off in front of your girlfriend," the god Apollo said, looking in the direction of Zoe.

Both Zoe and Daniel turned scarlet before Daniel said "Just practicing shooting long distance targets. Geez, grandpa, don't bite my head off just because I'm better at long distance than you."

Apollo growled before laughing and clapping, turning his spots car into a double decker London bus, Daniel's favourite vehicle. All the hunters, campers and Daniel jumped on, Artemis having already left, before Apollo offered Daniel the controls.

Daniel took the keys, laughing and saying "How did you know?" Zoe looked terrified at the thought of Daniel driving, even more so when he said "buckle up everyone; it's going to be a bumpy ride. Percy, can you come up front with me, I might need your help later."

He took off quickly, doing several loop the loops sending the bus of now screaming hunters south, towards Long Island, corkscrewing the whole way. Apollo was laughing his head off, rolling along the floor, by this point. Daniel noticed this, and started ascending slowly as they neared their destination. Percy noticed this and said, "Daniel, sir, you're going to go past."

"Don't worry Percy. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to prank Apollo, but I'll need your water powers to do it." He quickly detailed his plan to Percy before slowing to a halt directly above camp, taking his hands off the wheel, allowing the bus to go into free fall, heightening the pitch of the hunters to the level at which only dogs could hear them, and throwing Apollo into the roof.

AS they neared the ground, Percy pulled all the water from the lake to cushion their fall, and bring them to a slow stop in the lake. Daniel congratulated the stunned Percy before healing Apollo and jumping out of the bus to escape the fury of the hunters.

He quickly ran up to the big house, waking up Chiron. As he and Chiron were discussing what kind of monster Artemis could be hunting in the rec room, Zoe walked in, her hair soaked and her expression furious.

"Fifty years. Fifty years and this is how you greet me. No other hunter knows who you are and this is how you introduce yourself. By throwing them about and allowing them to fall from the-"

"I gave them an experience only few mortals get. Being in zero gravity, how fun is that?"

"I was not finished." She said, the tone of voice suggesting that he would die if he even attempted to interrupt again. "If you ever attempt to do anything of the sort again, I will castrate you."

"It's funny, actually. You said that the last four times and yet I still have my genitals. Are you fond of my _stuff_, Zoe?" Daniel said before running away again.

Chiron, attempting to appease Zoe, said "So, how about a game of capture the flag? It'll be a way for you to kill Daniel," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.


End file.
